


I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

by ClothesBeam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Peter wasn’t exactly sure why he’d agreed to go home with the infamous mercenary, but he may as well make the most of it now.





	I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

Peter wasn’t exactly sure why he’d followed Deadpool home when he’d offered. The sweat on his hands was making it difficult to cling to the wall. He was waiting for the masked mercenary to jimmy his own window open. Peter glanced up again, his mild annoyance distracting from his slowly building arousal for a moment. He could assume Wade wasn’t taking this long on purpose, given the telling bulge between his legs, which was very visible from this angle.

Wade finally got his window open and heaved himself over the sill. Peter followed, rather more gracefully, and paused on the inside wall as he waited for the window to be closed and elaborately locked again.

“Maybe the front door would have been worth the risk after all,” Peter commented when the mercenary finally turned back to him.

Deadpool shrugged. “Can never be too careful. Come on down, Spidey!” He held his arms open invitingly, but something still wasn’t quite right in his tone. Though he was making a decent effort to act normal.

“What’s up with you?” Peter asked as he dropped to the floor to stand next to the window. “You’re acting strange. Stranger than usual, I mean.”

Wade seemed to wilt slightly before replying a few decibels below his usual volume, “You ever want something and feel terrified of it at the same time?”

Peter cocked his head to the side, waiting for the punchline. But it never came. “…Yeah,” he replied eventually.

“Then,” Deadpool added as Peter was caught in a flurry of movement, “you won’t mind if I turn you around for this.”

The heat of Wade’s erection pressed against his backside, obvious through the layers of spandex. Peter gasped softly when his own was pressed into the wall, the rough texture of the cheap plaster almost too much. He felt a gentle nip at his neck, still two layers of spandex between them, but Peter tilted his head in an attempt to get more of that.

He groaned softly when Wade reached around and groped him, palm pressing against his shaft. “Spidey,” Wade murmured against his ear as his other hand glided over the curve of his backside then up his spine. Peter could feel his fingers poking around, presumably looking for a zipper.

He soon found it and pulled his suit away from his neck and shoulders. One of Wade’s hands disappeared for a moment, and then there were rough lips on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Peter instinctively tried to turn his head a little further to take a look, but Wade firmly held his chin in place.

“Now, now, no peeking! I’m just going to lift yours enough to get more of that neck, ok?”

It took Peter a moment to understand what he was getting at, but Wade waited for him to respond before actually doing anything. “Ok,” he replied at last. “I trust you.”

Wade’s breath stuttered for a moment and there was no smart retort, but Peter felt the material of his mask slide up his neck. It still made him nervous, how dangerously close the mercenary was to seeing his face and discovering his identity, but it was also a little exciting.

Though perhaps a little too exciting…

Wade pushed the back of the mask a little higher, revealing short strands of brown hair, and making the mask ride up over his chin at the front. Peter didn’t stop to find out whether that was as far as it would go, already webbing Wade to the wall behind them, on the opposite side of the room.

Peter put a hand on the wall to steady himself, embarrassed, especially after what he’d just said. Wade was plastered against the wall, his hands stuck over his head, entire torso covered in webbing, but, comically, his legs still kicking free. The mask was still lifted high enough to reveal the mercenary’s scarred chin and mouth.

“Um, sorry, let me get you down from there…” Peter muttered as he approached, stepping around the plastic outdoor table Wade seemed to be using as a dining table as he went.

“Or we could, y’know, pick up where we left off?” Wade suggested, not sounding put off in the slightest. Wade didn’t need to spread his legs like that for Peter to be able to see his cock was still straining against his pants.

As he approached, he soon realised Wade was quite far off the ground. When he stood in front of him, his crotch pretty well lined up with his chest. Peter would have to climb up on the wall if he wanted to reach the upper half of his body. But he could worry about that later.

Peter reached out and rubbed against Wade’s crotch. A soft sound of amusement left his mouth when Wade attempted use his legs to pull him closer. He webbed each of his knees to the wall next, severely restricting his movement to just his hips. “Fuck Spidey,” Wade managed to groan out. “You’re lucky I’m more flexible than the average guy,” he joked quickly.

Wade all too frequently felt the need to share what got him going, or worse, what was getting him going. Peter found it odd that he seemed to be trying to hide it now that it was actually both obvious and appropriate. But still, he kept talking, probably in an attempt to get Peter’s mind off his behaviour.

“Can you figure out how I go to the toilet while in the suit?” Peter rolled his eyes when Wade waggled his brows at him.

“Probably the same way I do,” he replied, and found a hidden zipper similar to his own suit. It opened to revel a pair of taught tighty-whiteys. On reflection, he probably should have dealt with this part before webbing his legs down. “Uhhh…”

“Oh come on, don’t give me that! Just cut them off!” Wade whined. “Got a knife on my belt so…”

Peter pulled out the offered weapon, but continued to hesitate. “It just seems like such a waste,” he muttered. He could barely afford to replace his clothes due to regular wear and tear, let alone something like this.

“Come on, come on, it’s fine! I have others, even if I don’t, it wouldn’t be the first time I ever went commando.”

Peter found his eyes rolling the other way this time, and cut the mercenary free just to shut him up for a moment. He was a little surprised to find he was completely bald and that his motley skin extended this far. But it was easy to shrug off when his cock felt as warm as ever.

Wade’s moan made him sound thoroughly disarmed when Peter bent over and slid his mask up just enough to take him into his mouth. “Not that I don’t admire your enthusiasm, Spidey, but aren’t you worried about catching something?”

“No,” he replied quickly before letting his cock slide in and out of his mouth again. “There’s not much I can catch.” He’d tested this about himself extensively, like the biology nerd he was.

Not sure what to do with the knife, Peter tossed it back on the table without turning away from his current task, glad when it only slid to the edge and no further. “Shit, come on, let me do something to reciprocate.”

Peter glanced up, considering his options. It didn’t take him long to decide. He did some sort of cartwheel against the wall to flip himself upside down, so his mouth still lined up with Wade’s cock, but now his own crotch was in the mercenary’s face. He gently rubbed himself against Wade’s face, but the mercenary’s response soon gave him more confidence.

“Ah, fuck yes!”

Peter smirked around the cock in his mouth and allowed himself to get into the grinding a little more. He could feel Wade straining against the webbing sticking him in place, and found it incredibly satisfying. The mercenary’s breath was shortening, and he whined as much as he moaned.

“Just fuck me already, Spidey. I’ve got lube and condoms in my back middle pocket, though I’m beginning to think I should’ve pulled them out long before now…”

Peter pulled off of him slowly, running his tongue over the slit before turning his attention to the webbing. While to others it seemed sticky, dense and impenetrable, it was obvious to him just how he should reach into the bundled strands to reach the small of Wade’s back.

As promised, the lube and condoms were exactly where Wade had said they’d be. Peter put one of the condom packets between his lips and let the others fall to the ground, then pulled one of his arms out of the already loose suit so he could spread the lube over his fingers. Wade continued to tense and relax beneath him in anticipation.

Peter reached in carefully, trying to avoid spreading the lube over Wade’s spandex, and save it for his skin. He was tense at first, but soon relaxed as Peter continued to massage his entrance. The tip of his pointer finger slid inside and Wade sighed in contentment. The mercenary was obviously no stranger to this, so from there it was a simple matter to finish preparing him.

Peter withdrew his hand and turned to look up, back over his shoulder. He was greeted by the sight of Wade’s mask riding higher up his scarred face than he’d ever seen it before. He must have accidentally done that when…

“Sorry, do you want me to release your arms so you can fix your mask?”

“As… as long as my face isn’t making you run screaming in the other direction now, it doesn’t matter,” Wade replied after a moment, as though he hadn’t realised before now that the reason he couldn’t see out one mask hole was because it’d been pushed up.

“Ok, if you’re sure,” Peter replied as he pushed his own suit further down his body, to finally free his erection. He opened the condom and slid it on as he searched the mercenary’s face, looking for a sign that he really was all right with this.

But he couldn’t see anything contrary in the way his eyes were screwed shut or the way he was biting his bottom lip. Not even in the way he moaned when Peter slid up inside him.

Peter used his hands, toes and knees to keep his position on the wall as he began to thrust in earnest. After all the foreplay of the evening, it didn’t take long for them to finish.

Peter climbed down carefully, trying to avoid getting Wade’s cum on his suit. Part of the webbing was starting to disintegrate, and Wade took the chance to roll his hips with a satisfied groan.

“Aw come on Spidey, did I tell you to stop?” Wade teased while Peter got dressed, zipping himself back into his spandex suit.

“Crap, I’m late,” Peter said non-chalantly, looking down at his wrist even though he wasn’t wearing a watch. “I’ve gotta go.”

He got halfway to the window before Wade seemed to realise he was serious about leaving. “Hey, hey! You’re supposed to let me down before pissing off!”

Peter crouched on the windowsill and paused for a moment. “It’ll disintegrate on its own in about twenty minutes,” he replied offhandedly. “Then again, you did show me yours…”

Peter let his mask slide up his face, enough to reveal it for just a moment. He pulled it back down again quickly before turning away. “See you around, Wade,” he called back over his shoulder before leaping out of the window and into the cool night air.


End file.
